The purpose of this protocol is to prospectively evaluate women at risk for preterm labor and birth by serially assessing cervical cultures and vaginal pH, nonstress testing for uterine activity, biophysical profiling of the fetus, and vaginal ultrasound examination for the detection of early cervical change to determine whether cervical changes or increased uterine activity more accurately predict preterm labor.